Era en Abril
by Nyx Erinea Kitsune
Summary: (Lo amaron sin medidas, aun sin haberlo conocido. Lo amaron y vieron su rostro aun sin ver una fotografía. Sintieron su calor, aun sin haberlo tocado. Ellos lo amaban, de eso no había duda... Lo que si no sabían era por qué no estaba en sus destinos conocerlo...) Yukina relata una pequeña parte de la vida de Hiei y Kurama. Mpreg


_**ERA EN ABRIL**_

Niix Eriinea Kitzune

Mi nombre es Yukina, hija de una Koorime y un hombre de fuego. Un hada de hielo. Quien vive en el mundo humano, en un templo a las afueras de la ciudad, donde los humanos nunca transitan.

Vivo con mi maestra Genkai, y Kuwabara, mi marido, juntos hemos tenido una hermosa niña hace más de un año. Ellos son mi familia. Al igual que Hiei…

Hiei, mi hermano gemelo.

El era más que un hermano, éramos amigos... Un amigo que... Tal vez hubiera sido mejor, no haberlo conocido. No lo sé. El era pareja de Kurama, mi mejor amigo.

Mis dos mejores amigos…

Amigos que sin la intención de meterme en sus vidas, hicieron de mí la persona más desdichada. Y todo.. Por no encontrar solución a sus problemas. Por no saber cómo actuar cuando me necesitaron.

Y es que, este relato no se trata de mí, ni de mi familia. Este relato va dirigido a mis dos mejores amigos. Que sin siquiera saberlo vivían una relación prohibida. Una relación que no tenía futuro; ni un lugar donde acabar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Hiei… hazte a un lado, tengo frio… - Una noche fría, en una habitación acogedora. La luna brillante asomada en la ventana, tapada por una fina cortina blanca.

-mm… - El joven de cabellos negros se desplaza por la cama de mala gana hasta llegar a un extremo, donde no se había percatado de que estaba a punto de caer de ella. Pero Kurama le abraza por atrás atrayéndolo hacia su cuerpo abrigado.

-Mucho mejor. Así nos gusta más... - Susurra Kurama muy cerca de Hiei, sonriente. Este se da vuelta para quedar cara a cara con el pelirrojo; lo queda mirando a los ojos.

Ninguno decía palabra alguna, solo las miradas bastaban en aquella habitación, en aquella cama, en aquella pareja de hombres ya no tan adolescentes.

Hiei lo miraba maravillado, como ilusionado, no cabía en sí de la felicidad, lo que le sucedía era real; sus radiantes ojos rojos brillaban con la luz de la luna reflejándose en los verdes de Kurama, quien lo miraba cariñosamente, diciéndole con la mirada que lo amaba más que a nadie, que no quiere dejarlo ir, que le encanta que estén así;

De repente Kurama sonríe más abiertamente y busca la mano de Hiei bajo las sabanas rojas, encontrándolas las aprieta emocionado, llevándola a su vientre, donde se sentía un movimiento extraño, una caricia que daba cosquillas, y ternura.. Mucha ternura y amor..

-¿Lo ves? El también está muy feliz… -

Hiei acariciaba el suave vientre de kurama. Le sonríe al sentir aquella sensación placentera. Sin duda, Kurama y su pequeño, eran lo mejor que le había pasado en su vida. No estaba dispuesto a cambiarlos por nada.

Aquella noche no hubo uniones en sus cuerpos, pero sin embargo, sus almas y sus corazones estaban más conectadas que nunca. Estaban felices, ya que ahora, no serian solamente dos, sino que un tercero apareció en sus vidas. Un tercer amor muy ansiado.

Un pequeño youkai viviendo en el vientre de Kurama, resultado de la unión de dos hombres. Un resultado prohibido, y .. Hasta este entonces imposible.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Vuela, vuela, donde el cielo lo espera_

_Pequeño pez volador, alcanza tu nube y regálale una flor _

_Un beso de recompensa le dice, que este pez te ama _

_Aunque parezca imposible el amor _

_Entre una nube y un pez volador… _

-Hiei, Que haces?..- Kurama se sienta a un lado de su pequeño amor, tomando entre sus manos el pequeño papel que Hiei escribió, quien tarareaba la melodía de su pequeña canción.

-Hiei,… Es hermosa… Le encantará… - Dice el pelirrojo sorprendido y maravillado luego de leer. Le sonríe tiernamente, imaginando a Hiei cantando aquella melodía a su pequeño bebé dentro de unos meses, la sonrisa de su pequeño intentando tomar las manos de su padre…

-Eso espero…- Dice Hiei algo apenado al ser descubierto. Pero algo dentro suyo ansiaba que aquella canción sea escuchada por su niño. Deseaba más que a nada, cantarle por las noches, antes de dormir… para que tuviera dulces sueños…

-.-.-..-.--.-..-.--.

-No me gusta.

-Pero, Hiei…. ¿Entonces qué nombre prefieres? Ninguno te gusta de los que ya he mencionado…- Dice Kurama malhumorado por no encontrar ningún nombre que a Hiei le agrade para el pequeño.

-Pues di otros. Esos no me gustan.- Lo terco de aquel joven ni los años se lo quitarían, y Kurama lo sabía más que nadie. Se cruza de brazos esperando que su pelirrojo diga un nombre digno para su hijo.

-Sabes que… esto no está funcionando. Mejor dejémoslo así. Cuando sea el momento adecuado escogeremos un nombre... ¿De acuerdo?- Ya hacían casi siete meses de que aquel vientre había tomado forma exacta. Se veía hermoso aquel bulto en la figura delgada de Kurama.

Cada día parecía crecer la felicidad en ellos. Ansiosos de que el día de conocer a su niño llegase. Intrigados de cómo se vería en sus brazos. Preguntas típicas tales como ¿los ojos de quien sacaría?, su cabello ¿de qué color seria?. No cabían de tanta emoción. Hiei y Kurama no podían creer que al fin lograrían formar una familia. Todo era tan perfecto.

.,.

-Me gusta su habitación. Me recuerda cuando niño, mi madre hizo para mi una habitación similar. Ella pasaba horas conmigo, jugando, cantándome canciones de cuna hasta que me durmiese. Y me daba amor, el día completo… - El pelirrojo mira con melancolía la cuna de madera, que se encontraba a un lado de la ventana con cortinas celestes. Sus ojos esmeraldas perdidos en ningún lugar específico. Su sonrisa intacta al recordar a su madre, e imaginarse a su pequeño jugando con él y Hiei. Enseñándolo a hablar. Escuchando a su niño diciendo papá. Y repitiendo muchísimas veces que lo ama…

Deseaba tanto que su pequeño ya este en sus brazos, abrazándolo y mirándolo a los ojos. Sintiendo su calor y su ternura. Besando su cálida mejillita –

-Quiero que nuestro hijo tenga los mismos recuerdos..- Confiesa Hiei luego de que Kurama lo tome de la mano, entrelazando sus finos dedos.

-Los tendrá. –Asegura Kurama con una gran sonrisa. Lo mira a los ojos.- Pero el, tendrá recuerdos de los tres juntos..- Diciendo esto, lo besa en sus labios. Llevándolo por segundos a un cielo perfecto incapaz de describirse.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Apostaría mi vida a que tiene tus ojos..- Desafía el pelinegro acariciando el vientre formado de Kurama. Acostados uno al lado del otro, sintiendo la paz y la armonía que tal vez nunca en su vida habían apreciado. Sus ojos rojos miran a los verdes de Kurama. Le encantaban. Sin duda quería aquel color para su niño.

-Eso no es justo, Hiei. Yo quiero que tenga los tuyos..-Reprocha Kurama, y es que.. Los ojos de Hiei eran muy profundos y extravagantes. Su hijo también lo era, y creía que los ojos de Hiei encajarían muy bien en el.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Hiei…..- Kurama se desplaza a duras penas del baño a la habitación. Sostenía su vientre con su mano derecha, mientras que con la otra se mantenía apoyado en la pared. Sudaba y aunque su mueca era de dolor estaba feliz, al menos eso reflejaba la luz de sus ojos.

Había roto fuente. _La hora llegó._

Hiei al escuchar la suplica de su amor, recorre las habitaciones buscándolo. Hasta que lo encontró recostado en su cama, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, al igual que sus dientes. Las gotitas de sudor resbalan por su frente. Su corazón latiendo rápidamente.

-¡Kurama! – Se exalta el pelinegro por verlo en aquel estado. Acercándose a él rápidamente le toma una mano, mirándolo sin saber qué hacer. Mas el pelirrojo con fuerza aplicada en sus manos, le sonríe a duras penas, pero sin desaparecer la emoción de sus labios.

-Ya viene…. – susurra Kurama.

-¿Ya viene…?.¡Ya viene!....- Se exalta Hiei, al caer en cuenta de lo que su amor le decía con dificultad. – No sé qué hacer… - Confesaba el pelinegro mirando a Kurama a los ojos, aun tomados de la mano. No se imaginaba que el día en que conocería a su pequeño llegara tan pronto… aun no habían llegado los nueve meses…

-Llama a Yukina. Ella sabrá que hacer- Dice Kurama despacio, luego un gesto de dolor, las contracciones son más frecuentes y fuertes.

-Sí. – Responde y corre hasta el teléfono. Los números eran marcados a gran velocidad, la impaciencia del tono de espera acaba con la paciencia de Hiei, ¡¿Por qué diablos nadie contestaba del otro lado?!

-_Hola_?- Bien, ya era hora_. _

_-Yukina, necesitamos de tu ayuda urgente, Kurama ya…. Kurama esta…!_

_-Oh! Hiei! Quieres decir que ya viene? No te preocupes, ya estoy saliendo. _

_-Si. Por favor…._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_**Era en abril el ritmo tibio**_

_**De mi chiquito que danzaba**_

_**Dentro del vientre**_

_**Un prado en flor era su lecho**_

_**Y el ombligo, el ombligo el sol … **_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Las horas sentado parecían eternidades. Se encontraba fuera de la habitación de Kurama. Esperando. Aguardando el momento de escuchar los llantos de su pequeño. Su señal de llegada.

Mas sin embargo luego de tanto, solo se escuchaba como su amado pelirrojo parecía tener una lucha contra sí mismo. Se escuchaba sus quejidos, su llanto, su dolor…

Hasta que… de repente, el silencio reino en aquel hogar.

El muchacho de cabellos negros, que se encontraba sentado en uno de los sillones negros de la sala, mira la alfombra bajo sus pies atentamente, como si fuera a encontrar algo interesante ahí. Seguía esperando…

Muy dentro suyo, supo que tal vez algo, no andaba muy bien…

Y de repente vio a Yukina dejar la habitación donde había estado por horas, ayudando en el parto de Kurama. La vio acercarse lentamente, sus manos manchadas con sangre; y su rostro… no debería estar empapado en lágrimas…

-Hiei…. Lo lamento…-Susurró una vez a su lado. Los ojos de Yukina eran tristes, realmente tristes. Miraban los ojos de Hiei con tristeza mesclada con lastima, con dolor. No sabía qué hacer exactamente. La situación en la que estaba... Era simplemente muy dolorosa. Insoportable.

-…

Hiei simplemente la miró a los ojos. Y su mundo se vino abajo. Sus sueños. Su corazón. Todo pareció romperse, y su vida perdió razón. Su alma se escapó de su cuerpo para jamás volver… y de repente sintió ganas inmensas de morir. De desaparecer. De jamás haber nacido. De estar… con su amor, en esos momentos….

Y Yukina empezó a llorar. Al imaginarse el dolor, la tristeza, el sufrimiento, la impotencia, la desilusión de aquellos padres…. Todo tan de repente. Tan miserablemente irreal.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Kurama…- La voz de Hiei, no parecía la de él. Parecía un cuerpo sin vida, sin sentido.

El pelinegro se acerco a la cama en que su amor se encontraba acostado. Se acercaba despacio, con miedo y dudas en sus pasos. Su mente vagaba por sitios diferentes. Y en su corazón solo existía una persona por la cual debía ser fuerte, _Kurama_.

Cuando ya estuvo a un lado de la blanca cama, Kurama no lo miraba.

El pelirrojo mantenía su rostro de lado opuesto al de Hiei, sus ojos no tenían un ápice de emoción. Al igual que Hiei, su vida había acabado en aquel desgarrador instante, en cuando su pequeño había abandonado su vientre, y muerto en sus brazos.

Hiei observó que Kurama no tenía intención alguna de mirarlo. Estaba seguro que compartían un mismo dolor, un sufrimiento injusto. Y por más que quisiese o lo pensase, sabía que no podía llorar. Las ganas no faltaban pero, tal vez no era el momento, tal vez aun no cavia en cuenta de lo que sucedía. Tal vez, creía que era todo una gran mentira. Que nada de eso estaba pasando. Que era una pesadilla de la que pronto tendría que despertar.

Pero no era así. Lo supo en el momento de ver a los ojos tristes y llorosos de Kurama mirándolo directamente. Aquellos ojos no solo demostraban tristeza, si no también culpa…

-Lo siento…- Susurra el pelirrojo mientras lagrimas resbalan de sus ojos, con destino a la almohada blanca bajo suyo. Hiei aun parecía no reaccionar.-…Lo siento…-vuelve a decir Kurama esta vez tomando la mano pálida de Hiei entre las suyas. Fue en ese instante, que hiei sobresaltado por el tacto, tomo en cuenta las palabras que le había dicho su amor "_lo siento_". No.. El no tenía nada por el cual disculparse…

Mas sin embargo nada salió de sus labios.

-Su vida se le fue, era muy pequeño para nacer…

Tenía sentido.. Apenas habían cumplido siete meses... Pero, no contaron con que sería un bebe youkai tan pequeño, ¿Cuánto tiempo necesita un pequeño para nacer en el Makai?

-Hiei… -Llama dolorosamente Kurama. Hiei lo mira despacio, tratando de asimilar lo dicho.-… Tenías razón… Tenía mis ojos… - Susurra Kurama antes de echarse a llorar amargamente. Hiei no pudo seguir evitando mas el dolor, y las lagrimas rápidamente empezaron a caer. Las primeras de muchas, muchas noches.

.--.-.-.-.-.

-Mi madre siempre me decía que yo era su vida…y..¿Sabes?, nunca entendí porque mi madre era así conmigo, porque me cuidaba, y me protegía tanto…. Mas ahora lo entiendo. Ahora que tengo la oportunidad de sentir esto. Aquí en mi corazón. Entiendo porque mi madre me amaba sin medidas. Y entiendo perfectamente porque me decía que sin mí, ella no era nada. Ahora lo entiendo.

-Ahora que el no está, me siento desecho. Muerto. Sin más amor que dar, porque a mi corazón se lo llevo Near cuando me miró a los ojos, diciéndome sin saberlo que lo ayude… y yo no podía hacer nada por el…hasta que dejo de respirar en mis brazos…

-Mi voz esta muda, de tanto llorar..Y mis ojos lloran sangre por ya no tener lagrimas..

-¿Que hacemos ahora Hiei…? Ya no aguanto el dolor…

-Kurama….

-.-.-.-

Esta es la historia, de mis amigos, que compartieron el dolor de perder un hijo.

Un niño a quien no se le pudo llenar la boca de voz.

Un niño que no pudo ver el mundo.

Un niño, que fue amado sin medidas por sus padres, sin ni siquiera haberlos conocido.

Un niño, .. Un pequeño que, sin saber, se estaba llevando a mis dos mejores amigos con él, en el momento de partir.

Y ahora es un niño, mi pequeño sobrinito, que tiene una familia, más allá de este mundo. Ahora es un angelito, quien encontró a sus padres en el otro mundo: Hiei y Kurama.

..

Ambos llegaron a un acuerdo, luego de aquel incidente. Ambos llegaron a una dolorosa conclusión:

No había más razón para permanecer en el mundo humano. Ambos habían perdido su razón. Si su tercero se había ido, pensaron que sería mejor el marcharse los tres, que quedarse solo dos…

**_TheEnd._**

_**Okei.**_ Para los que no entendieron el final, aunque creo que se entiende, Kurama y Hiei deciden suicidarse para estar con su pequeño en el otro mundo.

Le puse de nombre NEAR al niño porque.. no se, en ingles es a un lado, o al lado y ...Hiei y Kurama siempre permaneceran a su lado a si que..... bueno, no se.

Espero que les aya gustado luego de estar tanto tiempo desaparecida, la verdad trato de continuar con los demas fics! ya saben, el proximo año no tendre oportunidad ni tiempo ni para reir, pero estoy haciendo lo imposible para continuar con los demas y terminar este año, pero me hes tan dificil buscar palabras luego de dejar de escribir por tanto tiempo !!

Igual muchisimas gracias por leer !

REVIEW!


End file.
